


Куриные окорочка со специями и лимоном и с гарниром из жареного риса с овощами

by serorisumu



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, UNIQ (Band), 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Кулинарный клуб “ЛОТОС” 一 не обычный студенческий клуб для внеклассной активности, каких сотни. В мире, где яркие вкусовые ощущения запрещены, а за приготовление блюда не по стандарту можно привлечь к себе пристальное внимание государства, тайный кулинарный клуб “ЛОТОС” 一 это единственное место, где три студента-единомышленника могут открыто говорить о запрещённой кулинарии и проводить будоражащие вкусовые рецепторы эксперименты.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Куриные окорочка со специями и лимоном и с гарниром из жареного риса с овощами

**Author's Note:**

> ! Неканоничная разница в возрасте.
> 
> !! Поешьте перед прочтением. Я серьезно.

“Будь осторожен. За тобой следят.”

Корявая надпись ярко-алыми чернилами на обороте чека, казалось, кричала на всю улицу. Этот прохвост из лавки пряностей на окраине местного рынка как будто специально задумал выдать Ван Ибо первому встречному. К счастью, к концу рыночного дня в этом районе остались только усталые торговцы, что загружали остатки товара в свои видавшие виды минивэны и прицепы, да вот тот подозрительный тип, что следовал за Ибо уже почти десять минут, безуспешно делая вид, что идёт своей дорогой и смотрит в телефон.

С тех пор, как они с парнями начали всё это, Ибо стал замечать таких вот “наблюдателей” из народных дружин, что ошиваются вокруг продуктового рынка и магазинов. Если уж они так тщательно рыскали здесь, близ студгородка на самой окраине Пекина, то обстановку вокруг центрального рынка даже представить было страшно. Наверное, там записывали каждого, кто входит на рынок, а на выходе обыскивали пакеты с покупками (Ибо поёжился от одной мысли).

Обычно отделаться от наблюдателей было довольно просто 一 они хоть и относились к своему делу с энтузиазмом, но всё же не имели специальной подготовки, а Ибо не зря столько часов играл в тактические игры на телефоне (хоть Исин-гэ и ругался и требовал сначала выполнить домашние задания). Но сегодняшний парень был хорош 一 он не попался ни на одну уловку и находил Ибо даже после петляний по лабиринтам дворов и проулков в этом старом жилом районе, что вплотную подступал к территории университета. Ван Ибо, который рос здесь до самого переезда в десятилетнем возрасте и потому знал каждый камень, был взбудоражен и неприятно удивлён. Хотя ворота кампуса были уже совсем близко, неприятный тип всё никак не отставал.

Пакет с содержимым, которое выдало бы его с потрохами, громко зашуршал от порыва ещё по-зимнему прохладного ветра. В наползающих сумерках улицы наполнялись запахами готовящихся ужинов. Пресными, скучными запахами государственно одобренных блюд. Ни Ибо, ни его родители ещё не родились, когда яркие вкусы и вычурные блюда попали под запрет как усиливающие социальное неравенство и культурную разрозненность многонациональной страны. Кроме того, утверждали доверенные учёные, яркие вкусы порождали в душе ненужные страсти и могли повлиять на протестные настроения. Ибо слышал эти доводы не раз, но отчего-то всем сердцем противился им.

Конечно, пропаганда каждый день трубила про заботу о здоровье жителей страны и приводила в пример стародавнюю эпидемию, начавшуюся с одного блюда, приготовленного из заразного животного. Ибо не был фанатом истории и не знал подробностей, зато он точно знал, что с детства его завораживали рассказы бабушки о пёстрых лавках с пряностями на рынке, об их хозяевах с золотистыми, перепачканными в куркуме руками, о невероятных запахах, что наполняли улицы города к вечеру, когда семьи собиралась на ужин.

Только за таким рассказом маленький Ван Ибо соглашался съесть тарелку безвкусного овощного супа, заботливо приготовленного мамой в соответствии со всеми стандартами. Дослушав рассказ бабушки до конца, мама всегда напоминала, что всё это дела давно минувших дней, когда столы богачей ломились от изысканных блюд, пока люди в деревнях жили только на том, что выращивали в собственном огороде. И что сейчас все питались намного лучше и могли позволить себе самую здоровую и полезную пищу. Бабушка никогда не возражала против тирад невестки, но маленький Ван Ибо хорошо запомнил её лукавый взгляд и загадочную полуулыбку в эти моменты.

Всё ещё пытаясь отделаться от преследования, Ибо вдруг учуял резкий запах кинзы из забегаловки неподалёку. Он вспомнил это место и то, что окно в местном туалете выходило в узкий проулок между домами, откуда было рукой подать до ворот кампуса. Стоило рискнуть. Он зашёл внутрь и, бросив хозяину жалостливое “дядюшка, простите, очень надо в туалет”, скрылся в коридоре в конце небольшого зала. Окно оказалось меньше, чем он помнил, и непропорционально широкие плечи Ибо чуть не застряли в раме даже после того, как он снял куртку. Он выскользнул наружу в момент, когда в дверь туалета настойчиво постучали.

Громкое “мяу!” испуганного дворового кота выдало план Ибо с потрохами и всё, что ему оставалось теперь 一 это снова спешно натянуть куртку и бежать, что есть сил. Не разбирая дороги, он рванул в сторону бульвара, перепрыгивая лужи от нависших над проулком коробок кондиционеров. На его удачу половина фонарей на бульваре не работала, а сумерки становились темнее с каждой минутой. Короткая пробежка между деревьями, ещё один нырок в переулок, дальше нужно смешаться с толпой студентов на главной прогулочной улице и вуаля 一 ворота кампуса. Преследователя по-прежнему не было видно. 

Здесь можно было легко укрыться в густом сплетении пока ещё совсем голых ветвей молодых лип и клёнов и прошмыгнуть прямиком к зданию факультета биотехнологий, в подвале которого и расположилась тайная кухня кулинарного клуба “ЛОТОС”.

Кулинарный клуб “ЛОТОС” 一 это он, Ван Ибо, первокурсник факультета пищевых биотехнологий, Чжан Исин с того же факультета, лучший студент и звезда их университета, и Джексон Ван с факультета менеджмента, спортивная надежда университета, которому посчастливилось поймать эту звезду в свои обаятельные сети. Вот уже полгода они почти каждую неделю встречались в своём тайном месте для будоражащих кровь и подстёгивающих любопытство экспериментов. 

Внезапный прохладный порыв ветра, минуя наполовину расстёгнутую куртку и съехавший шарф, забрался под ворот толстовки Ибо, остудил разгорячённую кожу спины, заставил поёжиться и ускорить шаг. 

Дверь пожарного выхода была плотно закрыта, от волнения после пережитой погони Ибо никак не мог попасть ключом в чёртов замок. Наконец, с громким щелчком и неприятным скрипом дверь поддалась. Дальше всё знакомо, как собственное дыхание 一 два пролёта вниз по неосвещённой лестнице (из-за боязни темноты Ибо каждый раз приходилось считать ступени, чтобы не паниковать), коридор, поворот налево, хлипкая дверь подсобного помещения, плотная плёнка, которая по задумке Исина тщательно перекрывала доступ посторонним запахам в коридор 一 и вот он в освещённом парой скромных энергосберегающих ламп подсобном помещении, вольно переоборудованном в кухню, где его уже ждали остальные.

Ожидание это было не самым тягостным, судя по шумному дыханию и ласкающим слух коротким стонам, которые Ибо услышал ещё от двери. Пробираясь между высокими стеллажами, в просветах между заваленных всякой всячиной полок он смог уловить очертания наполовину обнажённой спины Исина и поёжиться от цепкого взгляда Джексона, который, не отрываясь от чужих плеч и шеи, следил за ним от самой двери.

一 Ибо вернулся? 一 невнятно промямлил Исин сквозь череду настырных поцелуев. 一 Значит пора начинать…

一 Чтобы начать, надо сначала закончить, 一 Джексон фыркнул и втолкнул язык в неосторожно приоткрытый рот, не позволяя Исину продолжить фразу, которая погубила бы весь настрой.

一 Меня преследовали, 一 внезапные слова Ибо глухо упали камнем на пол. 一 От лавки пряностей почти до самого кампуса.

В воцарившейся тишине Ван Ибо небрежно бросил пакет с покупками на стол, выскользнул из верхней одежды и затараторил, в красках рассказывая о пережитой погоне. Проговаривая свою тревогу, он ощутил нарастающие возбуждение. Всё казалось таким захватывающим и одновременно таким далёким, как будто происходило не с ним, как будто он рассказывал о новой компьютерной игре. Заметить наблюдателя, петлять по тесным жилым кварталам, сбежать через туалет подвального ресторана, сорваться на бег, скрыться в толпе 一 разве такое могло произойти в обычной жизни обычного первокурсника?

Только когда короткие поцелуи Джексона начали мешать ему говорить, Ван Ибо наконец понял, что крепко зажат между ним и Исином. 

一 Эй. С тобой всё хорошо? Ты в порядке? 一 с неподдельным беспокойством в голосе спрашивал Джексон, массируя в раз покрасневшие уши Ибо и покрывая его щёки и лоб ласковыми поцелуями. 

Исин в то же время держал его в заботливых объятиях (и когда только он успел поправить рубашку?), гладил тёплыми ладонями, успокаивающе похлопывал по бокам. Ибо коротко кивнул и тихонько взвыл, когда холодные пальцы Джексона пробрались под толстовку. Он бесконечно любил эти моменты: когда можно довериться старшим и великодушно принимать всю их любовь и заботу. После каждой вечерней вылазки на рынок, каждая из которых могла закончиться поимкой с поличным, эти двое делали всё для того, чтобы дать Ибо успокоиться и расслабиться, снова почувствовать себя в безопасности. 

И хотя сердце Ибо всё ещё бешено колотилось, причина была уже совсем другой. Язык Джексона приятно щекотал ухо, а дыхание Исина на загривке отзывалось мелкими мурашками под шапкой жестких, непослушных волос. Может быть, они так и не вспомнили бы цель своего тайного собрания, если бы одним нетерпеливым движением бёдер Джексон не сдвинул стол, на который опирались Исин и Ибо, отчего пакет с продуктами, до того опасно балансировавший на краю, не свалился на пол с оглушительным грохотом. Жестяная банка с консервированными анансами, о которых так мечтал Исин, звонко покатилась по полу.

Все трое замерли. Одного случайно забредшего на цокольный этаж полуночника-аспиранта вполне хватило бы, чтобы пойти на этот странный звук и раскрыть их тайную кухню. Но, кажется, в этот раз удача была на их стороне. Глупо хихикая, они наконец разомкнули объятия и быстро занялись каждый своим делом: Ибо собирал содержимое пакета и протирал стол, Джексон доставал из маленького холодильника часть нужных для сегодняшнего эксперимента продуктов, Исин взялся за приготовление риса. За полгода этих встреч они с лёгкостью находили своё место на кухне и подстраивались, меняли свой ритм друг под друга, чтобы получить в итоге идеальную кулинарную мелодию.

一 Что готовим сегодня? 一 спросил Исин, закрыл крышку рисоварки и отправил в рот второе колечко ананаса.

Ибо фыркнул:

一 Как будто это не Исин-гэ всё утро спамил в вичат фотками куриных окорочков из знаменитой кулинарной книги своей прабабки.

Проходя мимо со сковородой в руках, Джексон предостерегающе шлёпнул ей излишне язвительного первокурсника по заднице, а после потрепал его по волосам. У плиты он выставил большой огонь, влил растительное масло на сковороду и, пока оно разогревалось, внимательно изучил этикетку и содержимое уже полупустой банки в руках Исина. Как собака, что учуяла незнакомую еду, Джексон чуть поморщил нос и с подозрением откусил от колечка ананаса, которое Исин держал во рту.

一 Кстати, я читал в интернете, что от ананаса улучшается вкус спермы, 一 вдруг сообщил Ибо и, страшно довольный собой, проследил, как Джексон тут же попытался стащить весь кусок изо рта Исина, но вместо этого получил только сочный поцелуй.

一 Вот и проверим, 一 улыбнулся Исин, переводя невозмутимый взгляд с одного на другого.

Масло разогрелось до нужной температуры, поэтому Джексону оставалось только многозначительно дёрнуть бровями и вернуться к плите, по дороге сцапав рукописный лист с рецептом, что лежал рядом с Ибо. Исин тоже отставил ананасы в сторону и принялся нарезать овощи, поглядывая в сторону новенького. Ибо пока что безуспешно пытался вымыть куриные окорока в небольшом тазу и не залить всю рабочую поверхность водой.

Порция чеснока отправилась на сковороду первой, и импровизированная кухня мгновенно наполнилась первым пряным запахом. Ловким движением Исин высыпал в ту же сковороду половину нарезанного полукольцами лука и сразу вернулся к разделочной доске, где своей очереди уже ждала морковь. Джексон только на мгновение отвлёкся на его симпатичную задницу в узких чёрных джинсах, вздохнул мечтательно и снова обратил своё внимание на сковороду.

В тот же момент слева к нему подобрался Ибо с тремя сырыми, но уже аппетитными на вид куриными окорочками на подносе. Щедрая обсыпка из соли, чёрного перца и смеси сушеных трав, два кружочка лимона на каждом бедре, кусочки масла под тонкой кожицей 一 Джексон практически мог чувствовать вкус этого великолепия во рту.

一 Ммм такие большие… И даже с кожицей! 一 застонал Джексон, сглатывая набежавшую слюну. 一 Ты настоящий рыночный гений. Вся эта погоня стоила того, точно тебе говорю.

Пока Ибо выкладывал окорочка на сковороду и сверялся с рецептом относительно времени приготовления и силы огня, Джексон успел съесть глазами и будущий ужин, и самого Ибо: тонкий, словно колос в поле, тот склонился над плитой, и крепко завязанный фартук очертил его слишком тонкую талию. Джексон прекрасно знал, что нелепая футболка очередного скейтерского бренда скрывала под собой может быть менее рельефный, чем у Исина, но очень крепкий пресс, который пока что он видел только мельком 一 Ибо не любил раздеваться даже во время их небольших развлечений, предпочитая как минимум оставаться в толстовке или футболке.

一 На что смотришь? 一 не скрывая флиртующих интонаций, поинтересовался Ибо, когда закончил сооружать над окороками конструкцию из крышки и двух пиал с водой, которые должны были придавить птицу для образования хрустящей корочки. 

Он посмотрел на Джексона лишь мельком, потом потянулся к растительному маслу и долил немного в сковороду в зазор между крышкой и стенкой сковороды 一 кажется, лук и чеснок впитали в себя почти всё, что было добавлено раньше.

一 На ужин, 一 просто ответил Джексон, будто действительно говорил о еде. 

С невинным выражением лица он проследил, как Ибо подошёл к нему вплотную, склонился и прошептал на ухо с плохо скрываемым озорством в голосе:

一 Смотри, как бы ужин не съел тебя...

То, что в тот же момент Ибо вытер о его любимую толстовку испачканные курицей и специями руки, Джексон понял не сразу, но это не помешало ему догнать и несколько раз отшлёпать наглого паршивца под просьбы ничего не понимающего Исина не заниматься рукоприкладством и вести себя тише. 

Когда рисоварка пиликнула, возвещая о готовности риса, Исин мгновенно забыл о баловстве Джексона и Ибо и полностью сосредоточился на приготовлении фирменного жареного риса с овощами, рецепту которого тайно научила его бабушка. То блюдо, что чиновники утвердили в стандартах питания, мало напоминало настоящий рис с овощами. И впервые попробовав его, Исин понял, почему. Может быть, именно тогда он и задумался о несправедливости и неправильности всего этого “закона об издевательстве над едой”, как называли его в народе.

Исин протёр салфеткой вок, выставил его на плиту и кинул в него пару кусочков сливочного масла, добавил чеснок и лук, немного тёмного уксуса (“Исин-гэ, лей побольше!” 一 молил вертевшийся вокруг Ибо), шаосинского вина, добавил кубики моркови, нарезанный зеленый лук, ростки сои, горох, принял от Ибо большой пучок кинзы и тоже добавил в вок под радостное улюлюканье. Добавив ко всей этой смеси рис, Исин ловкими и уверенными движениями (“Секси!” 一 по-английски прокомментировал Джексон) обжарил всё несколько минут до готовности, убрал с огня и накрыл деревянной крышкой. 

Гарнир был готов, но курице нужно было томиться ещё около двадцати минут. Таинственная смесь для десерта, которым собирался удивить их Ибо, тоже была готова и ждала своего часа в стороне.

Ни Исин, ни Ибо не заметили, в какой момент Джексон выудил припрятанные в холодильнике три бутылки лагера. В нагретом готовкой помещении действительно было душно и жарко, а от сильного запаха приправ во рту оседал странный привкус. От одного вида прохладной, запотевшей бутылки в горле Ибо разом образовалась пустыня. Он прокашлялся несколько раз, взял из рук Джексона бутылку и в три глотка осушил её наполовину.

一 Безбашенные у нас первогодки, 一 усмехнулся Джексон, открыл вторую бутылку и протянул её Исину. Тот отреагировал на предложение не сразу, засмотревшись на то, как Ибо пил, задрав голову и обнажив горло. Его кадык, казавшийся таким внушительным на тонкой, длинной шее, дёргался вверх-вниз, будто поплавок на леске рыбака. 一 Безбашенные и чертовски соблазнительные... Ибо, подойди-ка сюда.

Ван Ибо послушно оторвался от уже почти пустой бутылки и, бросив мимолётный взгляд на сковороду с куриными бёдрами, подошёл к Джексону с Исином. Джексон не спешил со своим предложением. Он сделал два неспешных глотка, переводя взгляд с вдруг покрасневшего Исина на растерянного Ибо и обратно, улыбнулся в горлышко бутылки. Прохладная ладонь легла на загривок Ибо, от неожиданности тот вскрикнул и попытался увернуться, но хватка Джексона была непоколебима. Он сделал ещё глоток и притянул Ибо ближе, чтобы прошептать в розовое ухо:

一 Хочешь проверить свою теорию про ананасы, Ибо? Мне кажется, у Исина-гэ тоже есть теория, которую он хотел бы проверить. Вы могли бы поставить эксперимент вместе.

一 Какая теория? 一 Ибо улыбнулся немного хищной, но всё ещё очень невинной улыбкой. Будто молодой лев на своей первой охоте.

一 Насколько хорошо его член уместится в твоём горле.

Сказав это, Джексон наконец отпустил загривок Ибо и вернулся к своему напитку, ловя удовольствие и волну возбуждения от того, как быстро расширились зрачки Ибо, как участилось его дыхание, как в один миг изменился взгляд, которым он смотрел на Исина. Джексон любил людей, любил доставлять удовольствие людям всеми доступными способами, и особенно он любил доставлять его Исину. Ловить его мысли даже до того, как они окончательно оформятся в его голове, предугадывать его желания 一 Джексон был профи в этом. 

Именно так они и нашли Ван Ибо, красивого первогодку, возвышавшегося над всем своим курсом минимум на полголовы. Он рассеянно и без особого интереса бродил между столами клубов по интересам, зазывавших в свои ряды новых членов, пока не увидел их, Джексона с Исином, смехотворный стенд 一 стул в прикреплённой к нему бумагой А4, которая гласила просто: «Кулинарный клуб “ЛОТОС”». Под таким нелепым прикрытием они пытались найти единомышленников, заинтересованных в неофициальной кулинарии.

Что-то было в осанке Ибо, в манере держать себя, во внезапно вспыхнувшем взгляде, что заставило сердце Джексона биться быстрее, а кровь, приятно пульсируя, устремиться к низу живота. Джексон хорошо помнил, как Исин смотрел на Ибо, пока они разговаривали, как облизывал губы, улыбался так, что ямочка на щеке становилась как будто больше обычного, как приобнял в конце и пробормотал, что очень хотел бы увидеть новое лицо в их скромном кулинарном классе.

Теперь это новое лицо было полноценным членом их клуба. В самом широком смысле этого слова.

Они разместились очень удобно: Джексон уселся на один из столов и обвил Исина со спины всеми конечностями, чтобы чувствовать каждый вздох, каждое сокращение мышц, чтобы целовать и гладить и тереться ноющим стояком о задницу, упакованную в плотные джинсы. Ибо бросил под колени толстовку Джексона 一 стоять незащищёнными коленями на прохладной плитке было плохой идеей даже в зелёные девятнадцать лет.

От голода, сильных запахов еды и вида наполовину напряжённого члена Исина перед носом рот Ибо быстро наполнился слюной. Приятная лёгкость в голове после выпитой на голодный желудок бутылки лагера как будто усиливала чувства, развязывала руки. Ибо хотелось хорошенько повеселиться после пережитого сегодня, поэтому он растягивал удовольствие, действовал нарочито медленно: тщательно распределил смазку, несколько раз провёл рукой по всей длине члена, коротко лизнул, поцеловал под самой головкой, потом лизнул смелее и осторожно подул на влажный след собственной слюны. Он играл и дразнил, прежде чем открыть для Исина рот пошире. 

Рука Исина по-прежнему спокойно лежала на макушке Ибо 一 он тоже не любил спешку, одновременно наслаждаясь этой игривой вознёй и глубокими поцелуями Джексона. Между поцелуями Джексон, слегка царапая шею своим несметным количеством серёжек, шептал ему комплименты в своей несуразной манере, на смеси трёх языков. Что-то о золотых руках Исина, о том, как ему хорошо в этой команде. А потом: “Гэ, эта рубашка сейчас совершенно лишняя. Давай её снимем?”.

Ответ затерялся в протяжном стоне, вдруг сорвавшемся с губ Исина, когда Ибо взял его в рот наполовину и слегка помотал головой, приноравливаясь к ощущениям. Отпустил он так же резко, со звонким и страшно неприличным звуком. Ибо замер, внимательно изучая реакцию Исина 一 его покрасневшую шею, вздымающуюся полуобнаженную грудь и взгляд расфокусированный настолько, будто бы он только что ударился головой. Позади него Джексон тоже безуспешно пытался поймать собственное дыхание 一 видимо, от неожиданности Исин дёрнулся назад и неловко задел его самое дорогое.

Недостаток опыта Ван Ибо с лёгкостью компенсировал рвением и желанием учиться. А ещё невероятной отдачей при малейшем признаке собственного успеха и похвалы. Поэтому, уловив по реакции Исина, что движется в правильном направлении, он взял его в рот на всю длину.

Цепляясь за свободные штанины Джексона до белых костяшек и болезненного шипения в ухо, Исин одновременно проклинал и благословил тот день, когда Ибо подошёл к их столику и своим мягким, низким голосом спросил прямо и без прикрас, какой смысл в кулинарном клубе, если два поколения людей готовят одно и то же по одним и тем же стандартам. Сдержанная досада ясно читалась в его голосе.

Исин помнил настороженный взгляд Ибо, когда Джексон беззаботной походкой ворвался в его личное пространство и шепнул на ухо: “Наш клуб особенный. Мы ищем людей, заинтересованных в разного рода… нестандартных практиках”.

Улыбка Ван Ибо тогда сказала им всё.

Горячая ладонь легла на губы Исина, перекрывая рвущиеся из груди стоны. Горячий и мягкий язык Ибо обволакивал его пульсирующий член, под задницей было тоже жарко, будто на автомобильном сидении с подогревом в самый разгар лета. Жар и густые запахи еды туманили голову, и сознание рассыпалось на тысячу маленьких кристаллов, что красиво мерцали в кромешной темноте мыслей Исина.

Глаза отчего-то слезились, открыть их было практически невозможно. Как будто плотный туман застилал всё вокруг. Каждый вдох давался с трудом.

一 Кажется, что-то… 一 хриплый голос Джексона колокольным звоном раздался в мозгу. Что-то было не так, но всё внимание Исина было погружено в мягкое нутро глотки Ибо. 一 Кажется что-то горит.

Маленькая вселенная взорвалась в сознании Исина в тот же миг. Оргазм перевернул его мир с ног на голову и как будто вытряхнул все бесполезные внутренности наружу. Напряжённые до предела мышцы в раз расслабились. 

Исин протестующе промычал, когда мягкое тепло вдруг бросило его, оставив поздали неприятный холод на влажной, чувствительной коже. Кто-то зашёлся сильным кашлем. 

“ВАУ.”

“Ибо, скорее, сними их с плиты! Да, я сейчас.”

Крепкие объятия покинули Исина следом. Остался только холодный пол под задницей и гладкая ножка стола за голой спиной.

“Я недостаточно убавил огонь, когда… Поэтому. Чёрт.”

“Твою мать. Мы забыли включить вытяжку!”

От этого возгласа разрозненное сознание Исина постепенно начало собираться воедино, и командный центр отключил автопилот, переходя в режим ручного управления.

一 В каком смысле мы забыли включить вытяжку? 一 моргнул Исин, возвращаясь в реальность.

一 В том, в котором весь этот дым и запах от сгоревшего ужина не ушёл на крышу, а сейчас окажется в коридорах факультета, где наверняка всё ещё бродят засидевшиеся преподаватели и охрана, 一 глухо ответил Джексон.

一 Какого сгоревшего ужина?.. Постойте.

一 Потом, гэ. Нужно пошевеливаться, 一 командным тоном бросил Ибо от плиты.

Он уже стряхнул их провальный эксперимент в мусорный пакет. Отправляя туда же пару запрещённых соусов из холодильника, он ясно представил себя кислую мину этого монгольского пройдохи из лавки пряностей, которого он только сегодня днём упрашивал продать немного индийского карри. 

Порядок действий при внезапной облаве члены клуба “ЛОТОС” проработали сразу, поэтому сейчас всё, что им оставалось 一 это действовать достаточно быстро. Принимая во внимание состояние Исина, Ибо быстро перехватил инициативу и задал темп сборам. Убрать всё лишнее и подозрительное, выключить холодильник и закрыть его дверцей от давно сломанного шкафа, спрятать рисоварку и посуду, отключить плиту. Подсобка факультета биотехнологий была полна удивительных приборов, поэтому наличие плиты ни у кого не вызвало бы подозрений. 

К счастью, за время сборов сильная вытяжка практически полностью очистила помещение от дыма и горелого запаха. Они оставили подсобку в почти первозданном виде. Накинув куртки и водрузив мусорный мешок на плечо Джексона, трое начали выбираться наружу.

В коридоре стояла лёгкая дымка и ощутимый запах горелой еды, в котором, однако, уже не чувствовалось ничего избыточного, что могло бы навести на мысль о нестандартных рецептах и запрещённых приправах. В конце концов, студенты факультета работали с продуктами питания и часто на ходу перекусывали в лабораториях и служебных помещениях, поэтому запахи еды здесь не были чем-то необычным. К тому же, плёнка, что дополнительно закрывала вход в подсобку, удержала большую часть последствий экспериментов.

И всё же, между членами кулинарного клуба повисла напряжённая тишина, когда они пробирались по коридору в сторону пожарного выхода. Вдруг, в стороне лифтового холла щёлкнула дверь, и по спине всех троих пробежал неприятный холодок. Бодрая мелодия, что часто насвистывал старый охранник, разнеслась эхом по коридорам.

Едва заметив, что Исин в панике сделал попытку попятиться назад, Ибо и Джексон разом подхватили его под локти и не грубо, но настойчиво, потащили вперёд. Вход на этаж из здания факультета был расположен в другом конце коридора, в лифтовом холле за небольшим поворотом, поэтому при должной скорости они без труда успевали выскочить на пожарную лестницу незамеченными. Но ноги Исина слушались с большим трудом, как бы он ни старался с ними договориться, а мешок на спине Джексона грозился зашелестеть от одного неловкого движения и выдать их в самый неподходящий момент.

一 Гэ, давай же, мы точно успеем, 一 быстро прошептал Ибо прямо в ухо Исина. 一 Дверь уже впереди.

Что-то перещёлкнуло в голове Исина в этот момент. Будто шлюз паники закрыли, и мысли разом потекли в совсем другом направлении. Он слегка повернул голову и приклеился взглядом к губам, которые только что так мучили, дразнили и любили его.

一 У тебя очень красивый рот, Ван Ибо. Ты знаешь об этом? 一 для того, чтобы прошептать этот внезапный комплимент на ухо, Исину пришлось потянуться и даже немного привстать на цыпочки. 

От вида ошарашенного лица Ибо, Исин мигом почувствовал себя лучше, спокойное тепло приятной волной разлилось вдоль позвоночника. Улыбнувшись успеху, он резко прибавил шаг, и все трое ловко выскользнули за дверь пожарной лестницы за миг до того, как ничего не подозревающий охранник ленивой походкой выплыл в основную часть коридора. 

В тусклом свете его уже давно не такие зоркие глаза не заметили лёгкой дымки, что висела в воздухе. А лёгкие запахи еды в этом здании мерещились ему повсюду. Особенно ближе ко времени ужина, когда голод заставлял бравого охранника поскорее закончить обход и вернуться к термосу с кипятком и припрятанной коробке с домашними вафлями, заботливо упакованными женой.

Как только троица оказалась снаружи, они разом осели на припорошенную снегом дорожку, хватая ртами холодный ночной воздух и прижимая руки к груди, где у каждого сердце отбивало бешеный ритм. В висках стучало, руки Джексона едва заметно подрагивали, а у Исина ходили ходуном. Адреналин в крови ещё работал на полную мощность, но голова уже была легче пёрышка от ощущения минувшей опасности.

Каким-то неведомым образом даже после подъёма по лестнице Джексон с Ибо по-прежнему держали Исина за руки, поэтому ему не составило труда притянуть обоих и поцеловать каждого долгим, расслабленным поцелуем.

\- Так что там с ананасовым вкусом? - спросил он и лизнул рот Ибо.

В ответ Ибо только закусил нижнюю губу и рассмеялся неконтролируемым, заливистым смехом, который так звонко и далеко разлетался в ясном вечернем воздухе, сливаясь с сотнями голосов бродивших по кампусу студентов.

一 Кстати о вкусах. Я голоден, как тысяча чертей, 一 прошептал Джексон куда-то в шею Исина. 一 Ибо, милый, ты точно выкинул всё, что мы приготовили? Даже божественный жареный рис Исина-гэ?

一 Нельзя оставлять следов, 一 утирая набежавшие от смеха слёзы, Ибо хрипло процитировал одно из правил кулинарного клуба и с тоской посмотрел на мусорный мешок, что валялся неподалёку. 一 Пойдём, нужно найти подходящую мусорку и успеть вернуться в общежитие.

В конечном итоге они разделились. Джексон и Исин отправились в общежитие, чтобы собрать с соседей что-нибудь для общественно приемлемого ужина, а Ибо выбрался за пределы кампуса в поисках нелегальной мусорки. 

Сортировка мусора в городе была давно устоявшейся практикой, в каждом квартале можно было найти ряд контейнеров, надёжно закрытых на электронный замок, ключ от которого имели только жители района. Так город эффективно контролировал сбор и переработку мусора, а ещё следил за тем, что выбрасывают жители того или иного квартала. Вычислить нарушителей не составляло никакого труда. 

Именно поэтому со временем появились тайные нелегальные мусорки 一 для тех, кто отчаялся разобраться с правилами сортировки, для тех, кто очень хотел выбросить что-то в неположенный день и в неположенном месте и, наконец, для тех, кто собирался выкинуть то, чего быть вообще не должно. 

Ибо быстро нашёл ту, о которой рассказывали ему старшекурсники 一 ей часто пользовались студенты их университета, особенно в преддверии выпуска, когда нужно было срочно избавиться от всего накопленного хлама разом. Оставив мешок, он поглубже натянул капюшон толстовки, выскользнул из переулка и свернул в сторону кампуса. Уверенной походкой он прошёл мимо человека, чей внимательный взгляд сразу почувствовал кожей. В этой праздно привалившейся к стене дома фигуре он безошибочно узнал человека, что следил за ним у рынка. 

Одним только усилием воли Ибо заставил себя не остановиться и не оглянуться назад, а продолжить свой путь, подрагивая мелкой дрожью, причиной которой был вовсе не прохладный мартовский воздух. 

Вернуться в общежитие Ибо успел ровно за две минуты до закрытия входа. Вместе с весёлой гурьбой хорошо погулявших студентов, он забился в лифт, мечтая только о том, чтобы забраться под одеяло, втиснуться между Исином и Джексоном на узкой кровати последнего и спрятаться от всего того, что, возможно, он на них навлёк.

На общем столе в центре просторной двухместной комнаты (Джексон был юным дарованием в фехтовании и потому обитал на этаже с комнатами повышенного комфорта, в отличие от простых смертных вроде Исина и Ибо, что ютились в комнатах на четверых) Ибо обнаружил кастрюльку с аппетитно пахнущим жареным раменом, в который кто-то заботливо вбил несколько яиц и вмешал 一 вот уж интересная придумка! 一 пару вонтонов. Сверху всё было присыпано свежим зелёным луком и жареным кунжутом. Рядом стояла баночка уксуса и лежал крошечный пакетик с сушеным перцем чили 一 ещё одна давно запрещённая приправа, которой как-то раз поделился с ним тот подозрительный монгол из лавки пряностей.

Только разделавшись с самым вкусным ужином на свете, Ибо снова обрёл способность слышать, видеть и осознавать. Как будто кто-то открыл звукоизолирующую заслонку, из ванной донеслись звуки бегущей воды, какой-то возни и голоса. Тихие переговоры, перемежавшиеся не такими уж тихими стонами и мольбами.

Несмотря на вкусный горячий ужин, ощущение пронизывающего холода не покинуло Ван Ибо, а как будто только усилилось, подгоняя его поскорее проскользнуть в ванную и присоединиться к веселью.

Вечер выдался необычным и нервным для всех троих, а значит они заслужили хороший отдых, горячий душ и тёплые объятия друг друга. 

Решительно отложив тяжёлые мысли о слежке на завтра, Ван Ибо подхватил посуду и скрылся за дверью ванной.


End file.
